Una noche con Sirius Black
by Witchmaju
Summary: Es una historia que escribi por un concurso El Mago Mas codiciado


**N.A.: Ninguno de los personajes, excepto por los aquellos salidos de mi cabecita, me pertenecen todos son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.**

**N.A.: Es un fic un poco viejo, que lo cree para un concurso llamado El Mago Más Codiciado, no participe por que fui parte del jurado pero bueno me pidieron que inventara uno, asi que salio lo que podrán leer debajo... Y debo confesar que realmente me gusto mucho haberlo escrito -**

**Una Noche con Sirius Black**

Una fría tarde de invierno, exactamente el 03 de diciembre, caminaba por la orilla del lago de Hogwarts. Cursaba el séptimo año y estaba rindiendo los EXTASIS. El lago se encontraba completamente congelado, por lo que muchos estudiantes habían aprovechado la ocasión para patinar. No me había dado cuenta pero estaba dura como una piedra. Salí de mi alucinación cuando lo vi. Allí estaba en la otra punta de la orilla con sus inseparables amigos.

Recuerdo muy bien cuando empezó a gustarme, cuando empecé a sentir cierta atracción por él. Era mi amigo y yo caí en su encanto. Tantas veces le hice de cupido para que pudiera verse con cuanta chica quisiera y otras tantas lo ayude para salir de un apuro. Recuerdo muy bien aquella vez que una de sus chicas casi lo encuentra con otra y tuve que realizar un hechizo desmemorizador, que tuve que aprender a la fuerza, pobre mujer después ni siquiera se acordaba de por que había venido a Hogwarts. Toda esta situación de ir y venir, llevar y traer, me arto y nos peleamos, nunca mas volvimos a hablar como en los 5 primeros años de nuestra cursada. Pasamos a ser solo compañeros de escuela, unos simples alumnos mas que solo cruzaban palabra para charlar de estudios. La situación me apenaba y cada vez que lo veía la tristeza iba en aumento.

Él sabia tanto como mi mejor amiga Ivonne sobre todo lo que me pasaba. Pero lo que no sabia era que fue en día como el de hoy cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por aquel peli largo.

_Fue durante la clase de Adivinación en quinto año. Cada uno estaba en la suya. Siempre me dio lástima la profesora Trelawney, nadie la escuchaba aunque algunos se esforzaban pero no había caso ella era muy densa. Es que eran tan delirante que nos la pasamos cuchicheando o jugando. A veces cuando se nos acercaba a mí y a Lily nos arreglábamos inventando algún desamor que supuestamente veíamos en la densa niebla de la gran bola de cristal. Esa misma mañana por primera vez en mi vida había hecho una predicción que luego se cumplió para mi asombro y el de mi amiga._

_¡Es una desgracia profesora!- Movía mis manos sobre la bola y ponía cara de espanto_

_¿Qué vez niña?- la profesora acerco su ojos con lentes de botella a la bola._

_Me enamorare de mi mejor amigo y cuando se entere jamás volveremos a ser grandes amigos y..._

_Él morirá sin saberlo- acoto Lily entre risas._

_Si, si, puedo verlo niñas... Lo lamento mucho... Seguiré viendo a sus compañeros... 5 puntos para Gryffindor por cada una_

_La profesora se alejo a la mesa aledaña y nosotras enseguida comenzamos a charlar. _

_No sé cuando fue el momento pero lo vi acercarse. Lily me lo hizo notar, estaba metida en mi dibujo de un dragón. Sirius se acercaba, era lo común en una clase de Adivinación, lo que no fue común ese día fue el beso que me dio sin antes de preguntarme y que me tomo de sorpresa. Al principio no reaccione pasaron unos segundos y le correspondí, pero luego recordé que era mi amigo y lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal entonces lo aparte de mí bruscamente y le di una cachetada. Al pobrecito le quedaron mis cuatro dedos marcados en carne viva. Se tomo la cara donde le había pegado y dijo casi en un susurro mirándome a los ojos:_

_- Me dolió-_

_- A mitambién- estaba enfurecida._

_- Yo no te pegue...ni te mordí... Además te gusto- _

_-¡Pues no¿Quién te crees?_

_- Yo creí que si... – ahora se frotaba la cara con la mano. Pude oír las risas del resto de la clase._

_- ¡Pues no¿Quién te crees para venir a besarme sin permiso?- me levante de mi puff._

_- ¡Tu amigo!- _

_- Pues ya no lo eres- lo aparte de mi camino y salí por la puerta del aula._

_No sabia a donde ir ni que pensar. Había sido mi primer beso y para colmo con él. Me gusto no lo niego, pero estaba mal éramos amigos. Baje las escaleras cuando una mano me agarro del hombro y me detuvo en seco._

_- Cuidado vas a meter el pie en una escalón falso- era él sin mirarlo reconocí su voz._

_- Gracias- conteste bruscamente aun seguía enojada y no sabia bien el porque. Salte el escalón, mientras el me seguía. _

_- No fue para tanto linda-_

_- No me llames así, esa palabra úsala con alguna de tu enjambre- _

_- Mira si quieres hablar bien... Podemos hacerlo... pero veo que no quieres saber él porque lo hice..._

_La verdad era que quería saber que lo motivo a hacer tal tremenda cosa. Me apoye sobre la pared de la escalera tome aire y asentí con la cabeza._

_- Supongo que eso quiso decir "sí"- _

_- Claro bobi-_

_Mira hice una apuesta con los chicos- ya no entendía nada- James me reto a que no hacia nada atrevido en la clase, ya sabes como soy, hago cualquier cosa y no me importan mucho las reglas del colegio. Así que te vi y no lo pensé, se me ocurrió de repente besarte sin que te dieras cuenta..._

_No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Una apuesta y le había servido para cumplirla. Mi reacción fue darle una bofetada en la otra mejilla sana. Podría haber usado alguna de sus tantas admiradoras que tiene por todo el colegio, justo tenia que venir a elegirme a mí. Era tanta mi ira, había sido buena, realmente se me había ocurrido algo mas doloroso._

_- ¡Eres un tremendo estúpido¡Una apuesta¡¿UNA APUESTA!_

_- Yo creí que..._

_- ¡VOS NO CREISTE NADA¡ERES ENGREÍDO, ARROGANTE E IDIOTA¡TE ODIO!_

_Lo empuje hacia el escalón falso y el muy bobo se quedo atrapado, quiso salir pero termino sentado en la escalera. Aproveche y baje corriendo las escaleras. Lo pise sin querer queriendo._

_No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que recordé porque estaba tan enfadada. Me sentía usada, traicionada, decepcionada. Luego de esa tarde me pase toda la noche en vela tratando de acomodar mis sentimientos y mi pensamientos, realmente nunca pude dejar de pensar en su cálido beso._

- ¡Marie- alguien me sacudía.

- ¿Qué¿Eh?-

- Soy Ivonne... ¿donde estabas ahora? Te busque por todo el castillo y aquí estabas en las nubes

- Perdóname, cierto que me habías pedido que te ayudara con los apuntes de los EXTASIS

- Menos mal que te acordaste que vivo... Bueno que más da... Entremos por que acá hace mucho frió.

Volví a mirar para la otra orilla y ya no estaba. Así que acompañe a Ivonne al castillo. Aunque Ivonne me trajo nuevamente a la realidad mi cabeza estaba en otra parte y caminaba por la simple naturaleza de que tenia piernas. Sabia que Ivonne me hablaba pero no entendía de que, la verdad mucho no me interesaba. Ivonne era muy detallista y sus relatos volaban de rama en rama. Supe que pasamos por la biblioteca para sacar algunos libros de pociones. Mi materia preferida y en la cual Ivonne era capaz de explotar tres calderos a la vez con tan solo pensarlo, lo habíamos comprobado en tercero con Sirius. Seguir pensando en el me lastimaba.

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor nos encontramos con algunos compañeros de quinto y séptimo que estudiaban. Nosotras teníamos el examen de pociones el viernes y ya nos quedaba muy poco tiempo. Decidimos quedarnos hasta las 22 hora hasta la que teníamos permiso por ser de séptimo. Sacamos nuestras plumas y pergaminos, desparramamos todos los libros sobre una de las mesas mas cercanas a la chimenea y empezamos la ardua tarea del estudio.

Alrededor de las 22 Ivonne se dormía en sus pergaminos y yo no entendía lo que leía, solo pensaba en una cosa, en algo que sentía como una espina por no poder decírselo cada vez que lo veía, no sabía como ni que decir exactamente. Por lo que prefería alejarme de él o esquivar cualquier momento en el que pudiésemos quedarnos solos. No niego que los tiempos en los que estuvimos juntos fueron hermosos. Añoraba aquellas tardes de invierno cuando armabas dos equipos y jugábamos a la guerra de bolas de nieve o las hechizábamos para que siguiera a algún Slytherin.

- ¿Otra vez en las nubes?- me pregunto Ivonne bostezando.

- No... solo recordaba viejos tiempos...

- Si que eran buenos aquellos, cuando no nos preocupaba nada y nos llevábamos la vida por delante... y ahora se vienen las mayores responsabilidades.

- Ni hablar...

- Me voy a acostar, no doy mas. ¿Venís?- dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y las guardaba en su mochila.

- Me quedo un rato mas quiero escribirle a mama.

- Bueno hasta mañana, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

En realidad no tenia ganas de escribir. Estaba tan metida en lo mío que necesitaba estar un rato sola, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de compartir lo que me pasaba con nadie, al menos en ese momento. Sentía frío por lo que decidí sentarme en el sillón frente al fuego que tuve que volver a encender porque ya estaban reduciéndose a cenizas. Mi mente viajaba nuevamente al pasado mientras me perdía mirando el crispar de las chispas.

_No sabia por que estaba tan enojada con el. Si era mi mejor amigo pero había traicionado nuestra amistad y jamás lo podría perdonar fue muy sucio de su parte. Tal vez si me hubiese consultado antes las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Aunque no creo que hubiese sido su cómplice. Volvimos a hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la clase de Adivinación una semana mas tarde. Una vez que estuve mas calmada y el pudo acercarse a mi sin esquivar alguna maldición._

_- ¡Me alegra saber que estas mas tranquila!_

_- ¿Te parece?- conteste de mala gana._

_- Bueno al menos no intentas que parezca un choclo_

_- ¿Qué quieres? Parecer una albóndiga... _

_- Solo quería pedirte disculpas, ya no aguanto estar así... No quieres jugar mas a la guerra, no quieres que salgamos por ahí y lo peor que ya no me hablas como antes..._

_- ¿Tanto te importo ahora¿Por qué no lo pensaste antes?_

_- Tenes toda la razón del mundo... por eso te pido disculpas- me miro a los ojos- Sabes cuanto te quiero y no deseo echar a la basura tantos años de amistad._

_- Yo tampoco por eso te perdono pero recuerda Black que yo no olvido- Mire sus ojos pero esa vez fueron diferentes. Los encontré hermosos y acogedores._

_- ¡Que jodida que sos! Pero igual te quiero amiguita_

_- Yo también- respondí encongida en mi asiento. El se acercó más y m__e abrazo, me vine abajo, sentía que un balde de agua fría caía sobre mi. Cuando me beso en la mejilla sus labios me quemaron y tuve que alejarme pues sentía que un gran calor subía a mi cabeza. A pesar de que continuábamos siendo amigos las cosas nunca volvieron a ser como en primero de Hogwarts._

- ¿Ya aterrizaste?

- ¿Hace cuanto que no me haces esa pregunta?- reconocí su voz. Era aquel joven mago que tanto deseaba.

- Se sentó junto a mi en el sillón y paso uno de su brazos sobre mi espalda. Me acomode en a su lado, como tantas veces lo había hecho muchos años atrás. No sabia que decir y solo dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- ¿De donde venís a esta hora?

- Pues de dar una vuelta con el resto de los merodeadores.

- Mmmm... no te creo...

Como si me hubiesen escuchado aparecieron por el pasillo que conducía al retrato de la Dama Gorda James, Peter y Remus. Tenían sus túnicas sucias y raidas y ni hablar del demacrado rostro de Remus. James miro a Sirius y sin decir nada condujo al resto de sus amigos hacia los dormitorios.

- ¿Ves que no te mentía?

- ¿Quién dijo que no te creía?- apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Pero él se paro y me tomo de la mano. No entendía lo que sucedía lo mire desconfiada.

- Vamos quiero que estemos solos- respondió.

- Pero si estamos... No hay nadie mas que nosotros dos en la sala.

- Pero en cualquier momento pude venir alguien...El prefecto esta supervisando lo vi en el Mapa del Merodeador.

Desplegó el Mapa del Merodeador y pude ver queel punto rojo que señalaba alprefecto se movían de un lado al otro en su cuarto, realmente estaba supervisando,ya que el punto salió al pasillo de los dormitorios. Mire a Sirius y enseguida me llevo por el pasadizo que conducía al retrato de la Dama Gorda para salir de la Sala común.

Caminamos por pasajes oscuros solo iluminados por su varita. Atravesamos pasadizos secretos y llegamos a un pasillo que reconocí por que solo estaba el cuadro de un mago y varios trolls dormitaban uno sobre otros. Anduvimos de una punta a la otra hasta que me hizo pasar por la puerta de la sala Multiespacios. En aquel momento se asemejaba a la sala común, salvo que las sillas y mesas donde los alumnos acostumbraban estudiar no estaban, en el centro había un cómodo sillón frente a un cálido hogar a leña. Tras asegurar la puerta nos sentamos. Ninguno decía nada.

- ¿Para que me trajiste aquí?- no aguantaba mas toda esta incertidumbre. Aunque conociéndolo presentía lo que quería.

- Confesarte algo- me miro a los ojos- Espero me creas, realmente estoy arrepentido de lo que hice en quinto fui muy estúpido... lo siento

- Ya te perdone... - me pare junto a la estufa en busca de calor estaba muerta de frío.

- Pero no lo olvidaste- me sorprendió- Me di cuenta sabes, te conozco muy bien y supe que algo había cambiado...

- La gente cambia...

- Si lo se... hace mas de seis meses que vengo haciéndome la cabeza y no sabia como decírtelo... no encontraba la situación apropiada hasta que tuve que encontrarla. Creí que con el tiempo se te pasaría pero luego entendí lo que te pasa y me pasa- cada vez que sus palabras salían de sus tentadores labios no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos.

- ¿Así? A ver sabiondo... que nos pasa-

No contesto enseguida. Se levanto y se acerco a mi. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso. Le correspondí en ese beso como en el primero pero mis manos quedaron inertes pegadas a mi cuerpo. Mientras las suyas recorrían mis brazos hasta encontrarse con mis frías manos y las llevo muy lentamente a sus hombros. Por inercia comencé a acariciarle su negro y revoltoso pelo, sabia que eso le gustaba. Sus manos continuaba recorriendo mi cuerpo y se detuvieron en mi cintura para de un abrazo acercarme mas a él. Sus caricias me quemaban aunque tuviese mi túnica y toda mi ropa. Ya no sentía frío un gran calor recorría todo mi cuerpo. Podía sentir su corazón muy cerca del mío y su virilidad latente arrimada a la mía. Mis labios se desprendieron de los suyos para recorrer su mejilla y llegar a su oreja.

- Sácame la túnica- susurre. Seguí con mis labios su cuello hasta retornar a su sabrosa boca.

Sin darme cuanta también estaba despojándolo de su capa. Ambas cayeron a la vez. Continuábamos besándonos, moviendo las cabezas de un lado al otro sin desprendernos los labios, inspeccionando cada recodo de nuestras bocas fundiendo nuestras lenguas. Recorríamos con dulces besos nuestros rostros, cuellos y algo mas. Mientras nuestras manos y brazos se encargaban de despojarnos de nuestras ropas y conocer el resto de nuestros cuerpos. Cada centímetro de mi piel se estremecía conel tacto de sus manos.

Caímos abrazados y jadeantes al sillón que ahora era una confortable cama, él cayo sobre mi. Acariciaba su espalda y el recorría con sus manos mis pechos, vientre y piernas. Ambos estábamos en tal situación de agitación y éxtasis que ninguno aguantaba mas. Abrí los ojos y encontré a los suyos y con un beso tomándolo por el cuello le dije todo. En una cuestión de minutos sentí su masculinidad dentro de mi. Fue una sensación tan agradable y satisfactoria que no podría describirla. Nuestros cuerpos y almas se hicieron uno en ese instante.

Una vez que acabamos y el dormía, fui al baño, todavía no podía creer lo que habíamos hecho pero me sentía muy bien. No quería pensar en lo que podría pasar después por lo que decidí volver a la sala común antes que alguien se levantará y notara mi ausencia. Estaba recogiendo mi ropa y cuando quise levantar mi remera que estaba junto a él me agarro de la mano y no dejo que terminara.

- No te vayas quédate- entre medio dormido me tiro a la cama y me abrazo. Me beso.

Realmente no quería irme así que decidí quedarme allí a su lado. Nos quedamos dormidos hasta que la claridad del sol aparecía por una de las ventanas. No quería abrir mis ojos pero tuve que hacerlo sentía cosquillas en mi panza. Sirius jugaba con una pluma de lechuza en mi vientre. Le sonreí.

- Amor tenemos que levantarnos.

- No quiero- lo mire con la mejor cara de capricho que podía poner.

- Tampoco me quiero ir, quisiera quedarme así toda la eternidad- se recostó sobre mi y me beso. Luego se levanto un poco y sus brazos quedaron extendidos a mi lado. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos ya?- pregunte desanimada.

- Pues dentro de poco nuestros amigos y amigas notaran nuestra ausencia pero eso no es lo que importa además quiero mostrarle al mundo cuanto te amo.

Las dos ultimas palabras que pronuncio hicieron eco en mi corazón. Sirius me correspondía con el mismo amor que sentía por el.

- Yo también te amo-

- Lo se- me beso.

_Espero les haya gustado!_

_WitchMaju_


End file.
